kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Aero Hono
Aero is npokemondude20's character and is the Fire Draconis alma Appearance Aero is a well built average height ,Tanned young man with crimson red,messy yet spiky hair he also has Blood red eyes,When angry they seem like a dragon's.When older he is taller, his hair is longer and he is more stronger Younger,15,year old Aero wears a Red Waist coat with a Black outline that is done up with a Black Shirt underneath with red sandals,Knee length Black trousers,With a Red Sash at the waist.When older Aero wears a red cloak and hood underneath is a red assassin robe and Red boots Personality Aero has a Carefree yet Destructive nature, Although he is always looking for a fight with friend or foe he is extremely loyal and highly protective about friends. He also never holds a grudge (Unless someone is hunting him or trying to harm his friends).Aero also seems to take things 'Head on' he wont think about things he will just do what his instincts tell him to. Aero constantly tries to pick a fight mostly with someone stronger then him or his level and looses sometimes but never holds a Grudge he just tries and tries till he wins.As he always wants to fight he seems to gain knowledge of others fast allowing him to do something fast.Natsu is very stubborn and hardly admits losing History When Aero was born his mother died from childbirth and he was raised by his father till the age of 3 where his father died of a incident said to be protecting Aero...about a Day after that night covered in his fathers blood a dragon flying above him noticed him...taking the child in and raising him like a son to read,write and more...Even his magic during that time he met Sparks and Xeno who he played with or hanged out with when not with funka.Soon later Funka his dragon left him for a Mysterious reason and he was alone alongside Sparks and Xeno after that he somehow ended up in his home town where he met his uncle Nero and his two Sisters, Sara and Zara...His sisters remained where they were as Aero headed with his uncle traveling while training his friends left training themselves.After that his uncle had buisness to deal with so he left Aero with his Childhood friend Jeremy...As he was growing up in Generic town(Mrp or other names) he met Sparks and Xeno again Dodger,Bully and a number of other people and Relationships Sparks Aero met Sparks as he was upset from all his family being Slaughtered by the the kingdom Aero was there willing to help him...He helped Sparks grow up not telling Funka...ever since then they have had a Brother like relationship Sparks cares for Aero enough to almost die for him.Aero and Sparks often Spar Xeno Xeno has a Younger Brother bond with Aero as Aero always teases him and bullies him more physically...But otherwise Aero cares for him and once said "If it wasnt for Xeno me and Sparks would be dead" He also relys on Xeno alot during a Fight as he is a Long ranged archer Dodger Dodger is Aero's childhood friend who kinda makes sure he doesnt do anything reckless like destroy a town or something and Aero lisens to her saying she can be Scary or that she is his boss otherwise he is over protective over dodger she is like his sister that bosses him around and stops him from being reckless and he'll exept anything she says...though it takes convincing sometimes Bully Aero often fights Bully and annoys him but they are friends as Aero has saved Bullys life 19 times in total (Mostly because he made him Suisidal) Aero has helped Bully get a Kiss before aswell he found it easy but Bully was failing. So Aero is like Bullys...Little Brother...Or his 'Guardian demon'.Once Aero almost killed Bully due to his illness and missing Kaze (His son) after that he couldnt forgive himself and left Siwang Siwang is another Draconis Alma who travelled with Aero for ten years (Future story) searching for there dragon parents. They both respect each other and have an odd Friendship as they act completly different but it is quite a strong one its Death and Fire...The fire leads to death Frosinn Frosinn another Draconis Alma seems to have a odd relationship with Aero as they started fighting at first ending up in a Draw and Aero wanted another fight but soon later he found out Dodger and Frosinn where in love and dodger wouldnt let them fight otherwise they just fight...Aero calls Frosinn 'Axe' as its his weapon they could not get along because its Ice and Fire Sairen Aero finds Sairen extremely however that doesnt stop him from attacking him even though he loses he holds no grudge just continues,Sairen can control Aero completely when needed aswell as fix him he can control Aero completely due to his Uncle giving him the power to. Sairen refers to Aero as 'Lizard' as he is a Dragon yet Sairen finds him weak Rokudo Not much is shown between the two exept once Rokudo attacked Aero wanting his dragon powers but failed as Sairen came and stopped him Aero refers to Rokudo as 'Mr.Pineapplehead' even though he is not much older...However he has Pineapple style hair Astrid Aero is Astrids friend and cares for her as she cares for Kaze, Once Xeno said Aero liked her and Aero blushed abit...Its not that he did like her...just when Xeno says stuff like that it annoys him. When he attacked Bully and Astrid he couldnt forgive himself and left Family Nero Aero always looked up to Nero and when someone badmouthed him he would get angry and challange them or attack them Zara Aero seems to be scared of Zara as she attacks him or treats him rough everytime they meet she says she is taking care of him and he says she is bullying him. Unnamed father Aero always says he remembered his father being a Wind Wizard who was extremely strong and kind Unnamed mother No contact so far Abilitys Fire dragon magic He has many spells in this category that have to do with magic he can also absorb/eat/drink fire as his insides are like a fire dragons and his skin is used to it he can then release it from many parts of his body like setting his hand on fire and punching or blowing fire,Kicking with fire,Whipping fire,Setting others on fire and more. Draconis alma magic Being a Draconis alma he can go into dragon state...Where he gains Red scales his teeth become sharper he gains Claws of somesort and his eyes seem like a Dragons.While in this state he is extremely fast faster then Light or Sound and he is Strong as incredible hulk his flames are also increased yet more red.After this state he can bearly move or use magic he is basically in a Coma where he can talk. Family magic Not much is known about his family magic except that Wind magic is included and that he gains an Eye that allows him to change the properties of magic like turning stone into mud.Also immence Durabilty is one as Aero and the rest of his family can take amounts of hits that would kill a Human.Super strength is also included. Sairen had Stripped Aero off these Powers exept his Durability. Weapons,Relics and Support Wind Katana Aero has an enhanced wind katana that allows him to become a full wind mage but the magic exits the sword allow full wind control if no sword he cant use wind magic. Ao Merge Aero merges his wind katana with his little blue tiger cub that is made of fire but can materialize making his sword have a Blue flame surrounding giving him new attacks, also he can merge with his tiger giving him blue hair tiger eyes whiskers claws and tiger teeth.He can mearly use Ao as fire if he wants Dragon Shortsword He has a shortsword with a golden dragon hilt unlike other weapons he can transfer his powers into it also merge Ao with it which he has not yet done Kenchiko A ghost that guards Aero he can tap into Aero's body using his magic or giving him new combat skills or using his magic he can also merge with the dragon short sword giving it abilitys like Ao and the wind katana